Ninjago Tournament Of Elements Alternate Ending
by SweetHeart114
Summary: The tournament is going differently. Kai and Karloff faced off for the final jadeblade, but when Karloff won, Kai ran. Karloff returned with the jadeblade and Kai was nowhere to be seen. Karloff moved on and Kai is lost in the jungle then found. What will happen? Will Kai lose his powers or can the others keep him hidden and safe?
1. Chapter 1

Kai's P.O.V.

I stood my ground. Karloff in front of me and a jadeblade in between us. It was the only one left. I lit my hand up in flames and Karloff turned into metal. He charged right at me, passed the jadeblade and smacked me in the head. I dodged and hit when I could. I blasted him with fire, sending him backwards and the jadeblade flew up. We charged at it and knocked it away, but we continued after it. I flew up in the air and landed in Karloff's hand. I gasped and he kicked me off him.

"Karloff win ninja lose," he said.

He started towards me. If he got me, I would be out. I couldn't have that, I didn't know what entirely would happen. I turned and ran towards the forest. Karloff never followed me, so I was safe, for now.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I waited nervously, hoping Kai had won and is coming back with a jadeblade. Then I heard metal footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Oh no," I mumbled.

Cole and Jay turned beside me as we watched Karloff enter. I expected Kai to jump in and swipe the blade at the last second, but he never came.

"Karloff win!" he cried.

Everyone but Cole, Jay and I hooted and hollered. We exchanged worried looks as the blade was placed.

"Ok, so the master of fire is out, where is he," Chen asked.

"Ninja ran away," Karloff said.

"Is that so," Chen looked at me.

I gulped.

"Then one of his friends should take his place," Chen suggested.

We looked at each other, then someone chimed in.

"Or maybe Karloff should just lose," a girl said.

I saw she had red hair, wait, that's the girl Kai may have a crush on.

"Fine, Karloff loses," Chen said and hit a button and Karloff was gone.

"Tomorrow the tournament begins, until then, get some rest," Chen said, leaving everyone.

Everyone started their way to their rooms and the girl came over to us.

"I'm sorry that Kai's gone," she said.

"He'll be fine, I hope," I replied.

"I'm Skylor, master of amber," she said.

"Lloyd, master of energy," I said.

"I'm Cole, Master of earth," Cole said.

"I'm Jay, Master of lightning," Jay said.

"So Kai's the master of fire, but you have the master of ice on you team, where's he," Skylor asked.

"He's the reason we're here," I said.

"He was destroyed, then we learned he was rebuilt on this island," Cole said.

"And now we have to find him," Jay finished.

"I'll help you out if you'd like," Skylor said.

"Great, we need help now that Kai's gone," I said.

We walked out together and Skylor lead us to her room. WE followed her in and she closed the door.

"Nice room," Jay said, looking around.

"I know, and while I was looking around, I found this," she said, moving a picture aside.

"A hidden tunnel," I said.

"Maybe Zane' not on the island, but in it," Cole said.

"I'll stay here, I'm just not good with the dark. Good luck," Skylor said as we jumped down.

"Ok, bye," I said.

We started down the tunnel, watching our steps for traps.

Kai's P.O.V.

It was growing dark out and I heard people coming.

"I think he went this way," one said.

"Oh no, they're coming," I mumbled to myself.

I quickly climbed the nearest tree and watched them walk by.

"He's close, I can feel it," one said.

"And it's getting cold, he wouldn't like the cold I don't think," a second said.

"Chen said we can't come back until we have him so let's set up camp here for the night," the third chimed in.

"Ok," the first and second agreed.

They each pulled out a sleeping bag from a bag and started setting up for the night.

"I can't stay here, someone will notice me," I mumbled.

"I'll get some wood for a fire," one said.

"Ok," the second replied.

The first grabbed a hatchet and walked over to the tree I was in and looked up.

"I see him, it's the master of fire," he cried.

"Quick, before he escapes," the second cried and the first started up the tree.

I ran out on a branch and jumped onto the next branch. Chen's helper man followed me as the other two ran on the ground. I slowly started moving around the tree to the other side when someone grabbed my arm. I was pulled from the tree and fell to the ground with one on top of me.

"We've got him, get the handcuffs," the one one me said.

I struggled and fought for freedom, but couldn't escape. They got the cuffs on me and we started the long walk back to Chen's Palace.

Cole's P.O.V.

We walked through the tunnel until we heard footsteps and chanting.

"What's that," Jay asked.

We looked ahead of us and saw Chen's followers walking.

"Where are they going," I asked as we hid behind a large rock.

"Should we follow them," Lloyd said, pointing to a new group coming.

I nodded, their were only three there so we knocked them out, stole their suit and followed them. We walked into a big room and saw Clouse standing on a stage like area. We lined up and did what the others were doing.

"All bow for Chen," Clouse ordered.

We did it, even though I didn't want to. Chen came into view.

"Bring in the prisoner," Chen said.

We turned and saw two guards dragging Karloff into the room.

"What them chanting about," Karloff asked.

"Their saying only one can remain," Clouse said.

Jay, Lloyd and I watched as Chen stole Karloff's power.

"Did he just," I whispered.

"He just used ice to steal Karloff's powers," Jay whispered.

"I hope Kai's Ok,"" Lloyd said.

"Now, take him back to his cell," Chen ordered.

We watched Karloff struggle as he was taken away.

"That's it for now," Chen told everyone.

"Wait, Master Chen, we found him," someone called.

Chen and Clouse smiled as we watched two guards come in with Kai. We gasped.

"No, Kai," Lloyd said, a little too loud.

"Who said that," Chen yelled.

Chen scanned the follower and stopped at Lloyd.

"You, someone get him," he cried, pointing at Lloyd.

His eyes were their emerald green, not brown or blue like anyone else's. He stood out.

"Run Guys!" Kai yelled at us.

"Let's get out of here," I cried.

We ran to Kai and took out the guards and ran with him.

"Someone stop them," Chen cried after us.

We ran with Kai, as fast as we could. We fell through a trap door and landed away from the followers.

"That was close," I said.

"You guys saved me," Kai said.

"Ninja never leave another ninja behind," Lloyd said, breaking Kai's cuffs.

"Thanks," Kai smiled.

Then we heard a loud hissing noise. We looked around and saw a giant snake, ready to charge at us.

"That's got to be the second biggest snake I've ever seen," Kai cried.

"Run," Lloyd screamed.

We ran away until it had us cornered. We watched it come closer to us.

"This is it, isn't it," Jay said.

"If it is, I'm happy it's all going to end with you guys," Lloyd said.

Then I elbowed a button and we fell through the floor and landed in Skylor's room, to see her mid training, staring at us.

"This is awkward," I said.

"Kai!" she cried and ran to him.

"Who are you," Kai asked confused.

"I'm Skylor, I'm sorry I ever treated you badly on the boat. You were wanting to know about my power," she said.

"Later, Skylor, we need to hid Kai," I said.

"Why, what happened," she asked.

"This tournament isn't about glory, it's about Chen stealing all of our elemental powers, and now he's out to get Kai," Lloyd said.

"Let's get him somewhere safe," I said, pointing towards Kai.

"Why doesn't Kai just stay hidden in here with me for now, later we'll search for somewhere to hide him on the island," Skylor suggested.

"Let's do that and everyone can get some sleep," I said.

"Good idea, night everyone," Jay said as we left.

Jay walked right to his room and I stood in the doorway, waiting for Lloyd.

"Be save Kai," he told Kai.

"I'll be fine," Kai re assured Lloyd.

"Ok, goodnight," Lloyd said and joined me for the walk to our rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai's P.O.V.

I woke up to Skylor standing over me.

"Morning sleepyhead," she said smiling.

"Good morning Skylor. Are we Ok," I asked, slowly getting up.

"I think so, it's ten o'clock and the first rounds are going to begin soon. I brought you some breakfast," she said, placing a plate of scrambled eggs and toast on my lap. "Sorry it's not hot."

"I still have my powers," I smiled, warming up the food with my powers.

"Wow, that's neat," she said.

"I know, I love having fire, it's my own microwave," I chuckled.

"Does Jay use it," she asked.

"I make him popcorn on movie night and he charges my phone so we're even," I said.

"Sweet, wait, he can do that," she said.

I nodded. Then a knock came at the door, she walked over and hid behind the door, slightly opening it.

"Who is it," she asked.

"It's me, Jay and Cole," Lloyd said.

"Come in," she welcomed them in.

"Looks like you slept well," Cole smiled at me.

"Yup, and Skylor brought me breakfast," I smiled.

"How'd ya manage that," Jay asked.

"Power of light," she chuckled.

"What!?" she cried.

"Oh right, I haven't explained it yet. My power allow me to absorb the powers of masters I've touched," she explained.

"Makes sense, who do you have," Lloyd asked.

"Too many to count so how 'bout I tell you who I don't have," she said.

"Sure," I replied.

"I don't have Earth, Mind, Nature, Gravity and whatever Lloyd has," she said.

"Energy," Lloyd said.

"Is it that hard for people to remember that," Cole cried.

I chuckled and so did Jay.

"I think we should keep it the way we have it with my powers," Lloyd said.

"Yes, it took you a year to control it," I added.

"Oh dear, let's keep it that way then," Skylor said.

She walked over to Cole and Jay, "so is it true you can charge phones."

"Kai, you told her," Jay complained.

"What, she started a conversation and that came up," I chuckled.

"I left my charger at home and my phone's almost dead, can you charge it," she asked.

"What's in it for me," Jay asked, crossing his arms.

"I can do this," she smiled.

We watched as she changed so she looked like Nya.

"How did you," I started.

"The power of form," she smiled, in Nya's voice.

"Please stop," I begged.

"Alright," she changed back, chuckling.

"Ok, I needed that moment, I'll do it," Jay said, taking Skylor's phone.

Jay sat on a chair with the phone and Lloyd joined me on the bed.

"So, who's fighting," I asked.

"Mind and Nature, Speed and Gravity, Amber and Smoke, I think that's it," Lloyd told me.

"So you're fighting," I said to Skylor.

"Yup, nervous but excited," she said.

"You know what's going to happen if you get out, right," Cole asked.

"I'll lose my powers, it won't happen though," she smiled.

"How do you know," I said, suspicious.

"I can just use her powers against him," she smiled.

I felt something wrong here. I looked at Lloyd and I knew he felt the same, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'll see you guys later," she said, pushing everyone out.

"Ok, bye Kai," Lloyd said.

"Here's your phone," Jay said.

"Wow, your good," she smiled.

"Bye," Cole said.

I waved and she closed the door.

"What was that about," I asked.

"I'm sorry, I just, it's the green one, he worries me," she said.

"Why, what's wrong with Lloyd," I asked.

"It's hard to explain," she said.

"Is it his father," I asked.

She nodded and I walked beside her.

"He's good now, and Lloyd didn't follow his father's footsteps, he joined us," I told her.

"I guess you're right, I still don't fully trust him," she replied.

"It's fine, I don't think he fully trusts you either," I said.

"Whys that," she asked.

"It's something you said, about not losing your powers," i said.

"I...I...I...I'm sorry, I should have said something," she said.

"What are you talking about," I asked, confused and worried.

"Just do it," she cried.

Then someone crash through the window. I spun around and saw five of Chen's guards.

"You told Chen on me," I yelled.

"I had to," she said.

I fought off the guards, avoiding getting captured. Skylor opened the door and I heard evil chuckling. I turned around and saw Chen.

"Good job my child," he said to Skylor.

I spun around, knocking out the guards and ran out the now open door.

"Someone get him," Chen yelled.

I ran down the stairs and saw Jay, Cole and Lloyd.

"Guys help!" I yelled.

They spun around and I ran into them. We scrambled to our feet and they saw everyone chasing after me.

"You got found," Lloyd cried.

"No, Skylor ratted me out," I said.

"We need to get you out of here," Cole said.

"Agreed, let's go," Jay said.

We ran out together and into the jungle. We heard them following us, but we didn't stop. We had been running for about ten minutes when we finally stopped.

"I think we lost them," I said between breaths.

"We're good," Lloyd said.

"You said Skylor ratted you out," Jay said.

"Yes, we better keep moving," I said.

We began to walk as I told the story of Skylor and Chen and everything that happened.

"You better head back, come out once and a while and catch me up on what's happening," I said.

"Right, let's go, see you soon Kai," Lloyd said.

"Bye," I said, watching them walk away.

This was going to be hard now.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

We returned to the temple and learned that the fights for today we done. Mind Seed and Amber moved on. I smiled as we saw Skylor and approached her, now knowing her secret.

"You're a traitor," I said.

"What are you talking about," she asked.

"Kai told us everything, your Chen's daughter," Cole cried, gaining everyone's attention.

"What!" she yelled.

"Skylor, what are they talking about," someone asked.

"I have no clue, Shadow," she told him.

"Kai was in your room and you told on him, we trusted you, well now, that trust is gone. We know you're helping Chen with his plans to steal our powers and use them for something evil," I cried out.

Everyone slowly backed away from Skylor.

"You seriously trust them," she yelled.

"They've saved everyone multiple times and are the heros of Ninjago, why should we doubt them," the master of speed said.

"I still trust her," Shadow said.

"Me too," a girl with green hair said.

Four masters walked away with Skylor. We had three others, outnumbering them by one.

"The name's Griffin," the master of speed said.

"Neuro, Master of mind," another said.

"I'm Paleman, master of light," the third said.

"Lloyd, Cole and Jay," I said, introducing all of us.

"We have an alliance then," Griffin asked.

"I think so," Cole said.

Then Chen came on the system.

"Hello elemental masters. We are moving on from our previous incident with the master of fire and The master into the next fight. It will be of Shadow verses the master of earth. Would everyone make their way to the arena."

"Oh great, I'm fighting," Cole moaned.

"Just try not to get out," Jay said.

"Try, TRY!" Cole yelled, tackling Jay.

"Is this normal," Neuro asked.

"Yup, every day," I sighed.

Then the other group came by us on their way to the arena.

"Say by to the black ninja," Skylor whispered to me.

I gulped as she walked away laughing.

"It won't happen, let's go," I said.

I grabbed Cole and Griffin grabbed Jay, pulling them apart. Then we were off to the arena for Cole's fight.

 _ **Ok, Kai's back in the jungle and yes, I just did the big reveal of Skylor, but only three believe Lloyd, Jay and Cole. I'm not going to make Jay and Cole really fight. I won't give anything away. I hope you enjoy this story. In my poll, my ninja getting sick won so a story for that will be coming soon. Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lloyd's P.O.V.

We followed everyone to the arena, Cole was the frantic one, which was a first.

"Cole, calm down," I said.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN! YOU CALM DOWN," he yelled.

I felt hurt. I looked into Cole's dark brown eyes and saw something I hadn't seen before, or at least in a while, fear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Cole started.

"It's Ok, you're worried you'll lose, we're there for you all the way Cole," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yup, all the way, were brothers through and through," Jay smiled.

"Thanks, I needed that," Cole smiled.

"But if you do lose, can I have you food," Jay asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Cole facepalmed and sighed.

"Jay, this…...just forget it," Cole said.

"Come on, you can do it Cole," I said confidently.

We entered the arena for Cole's fight and saw Shadow was already warming up. Griffin saw us and came over, using his powers.

"Do good man, I'm rooting for you," he smiled.

"Thanks," Cole said.

"The master of earth has arrived," Chen said through the speakers.

Griffin lead us to the seats and Cole jumped down into the arena. We watched as Cole got ready.

"Today's fight will be Shadow, the master of Shade (I'm sorry if that's wrong, I don't know) and…" Chen started, but was interrupted by Cole and Shadow starting.

Cole's P.O.V.

"You are going down dirt bag," Shadow said.

"Only Jay calls me dirt bag," I yelled, smoking him in the face with a bolder.

"You little brat," he said through gritted teeth.

I gulped as he ran at me. Then it hit me, flip over him. That's just what I did. I waited until he was close to the wall, the jumped over him and he ran into the wall. I used my powers to trapped him in his place and ran for the jadeblade, in the center of the arena.

"The blade is mine," I cried with relief.

"No it's mine," Shadow smiled in front of me, with the blade in hand.

"How," I asked, shocked, speechless.

"I can move in the shadows, I escaped and made it to the blade first, you lose," Shadow smiled.

"We have a winner. Master of Shade moves on," Chen said.

No, I lost. I can't lose. Wait, now I can find Zane, this may work. I looked to Neuro and knew he read my mind. I felt the ground disappear from under my feet and I fell into utter darkness.

Jay's P.O.V.

"Cole told me that now that he's out, he will find and rescue Zane," Neuro explained.

"Ok, I'm still disappointed that he lost," I sighed.

"Let just hope he does find Zane before it's too late," Lloyd sighed.

We walked off for lunch, with the other group going and celebrating with Shadow. We entered and I noticed Kai in a tree, through the window.

"Um, we'll be back in a few minute," I said, pulling Lloyd with me.

"Jay, where are we going," Lloyd whispered to me.

We went out the door and into the forest.

"Climb," I motioned.

"Ok," Lloyd replied, unsure.

We climbed up and met Kai at the top.

"It's about time, where's Cole," Kai asked.

"He lost his match against Shadow," Lloyd said.

I had grabbed three buns on our way out.

"Here, you must be hungry," I said, handing Kai a bun.

"Thanks, Jay" he smiled at me, taking a piece and putting in his mouth.

I handed another one to Lloyd and ate the third one myself. I sat on a thick branch and Kai sat beside me. He sighed.

"What's wrong, Kai," I asked.

"I just miss Nya," Kai said.

"I miss her too," I sighed.

"I miss Sensei Wu and my parents," Lloyd sighed, causing tears to spark in Kai's eyes.

"N...N...Nya," Kai burst into tears.

"That's a first," I said as Lloyd sat beside him.

"Was it something I said," Lloyd asked.

"You have parents, all I have is my sister, and..and..I miss her," Kai sobbed into Lloyd's shoulder.

"We're your family Kai, we're brothers, remember that, Ok," Lloyd smiled, hugging Kai.

"I needed that," Kai smiled, wiping away a tear.

"Alway remember that, even when Nya's not here, we're with you," I smiled.

Kai smiled at us, and we all had a sweet moment, which was interrupted by Neuro calling up to us.

"If you guys are done you sweet moment, I think I know what Chen's up to," he called.

We froze and looked down to see Griffin, Neuro and Palman looking down at us. I just about screamed.

"It's not a good idea to spy on people," Lloyd said.

"Is that the master of fire," Griffin asked.

"Why would you ask," I said.

"It just looks like him," Griffin said.

"We're on the same team, we wouldn't tell like the traitor," Neuro said.

"I trust them," Kai said.

"Ok, tell us, are you the master of fire," Paleman asked.

"Yup, Kai," he said as we jumped down to the ground.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Griffin, master of speed."

"Neuro, master of the mind."

"Paleman, master of light."

"Ok, now, what about Chen's plan," Lloyd asked.

"I read Clouse's mind at one point, after you told us the secrets," Neuro explained, "and learned that the powers he's collecting is for a spell."

"A spell," I said, "what kind of spell."

"I don't know, it was in a different language," he said.

"My father was teaching me the language of Ninjagians before we came here," Lloyd said, "If we had the spell, I may be able to convert it into english."

"I don't know where it is though, all I know is it's on page 129," Neuro said.

"This book," Kai pulled out a spell book from behind him.

"How did you," I started, shocked.

"I stole it from Skylor's room on my way out, thinking it would be important," he explained.

"Kai, you're amazing," Lloyd cried.

I opened the book to page 129, like Neuro said, it was there.

"What does it say Lloyd," I asked.

"It says that with the seven elements following, you can change the people of your choosing into anacondria. Then the elements are ice, form, mind, metal, light, fire and energy," Lloyd gulped, then continued, "or the master of amber if he/she has the seven."

"She doesn't have mine or Lloyd's," Neuro said.

"Right, so we're good, for now," I sighed.

"It's time for the next match to start, would the masters of light and sound make their way to the arena," Chen's voice boomed over the system.

"I think we'll just stay here with Kai and join you in a little while," Lloyd said.

"You should, we'll cover if Chen asks anything," Neuro said, walking off with the other two.

"Paleman should have the advantage, the master of sounds blind," Kai explained.

"Sweet, so about the spell," I said.

"If we can stop Chen from getting Kai's powers and Skylor from obtaining mine and Neuro's, we should be safe," Lloyd said.

"I miss seeing you guys," Kai sighed.

"But if you come back, you'll be caught immediately, Kai," Lloyd said.

"I know, just how 'bout we meet out here every meal, and you bring me some food," Kai smiled.

"I think we can try at least," I chuckled.

"Ok, then that's what we do," Lloyd chuckled.

"Great, now go and watch Paleman's fight and I'll see you at dinner," Kai smiled and climbed up the tree, jumping branch to branch, away from us.

"He's a weird ninja," I said.

"You got to be one, to know one," Lloyd chuckled.

I chuckled then realised what he said, "HEY!"

Cole's P.O.V.

I was chained up in a cell, alone. I still had my powers, no idea why he hadn't taken them yet. I heard a jingling of metal at the door, then it swung open. I was Clouse.

"Here's some food," he told me.

"Isn't Chen going to steal my powers," I asked.

"In time, ninja of earth, in time," he said, walking out.

I heard him lock the door behind him and leave. I sighed, this was boring. I grabbed the bowl of noodles, at least I'm feed down here, and ate. The I heard a familiar voice.

"P.I.X.A.L., I feel like these chains are unbreakable," it said.

"Zane," I mumbled.

He must have heard me because he replied, "who's there."

I stood up and moved over to a barred section in the wall. I saw a titanium ninja, Zane.

"Zane! You're alive!," I cried.

"Cole, is that you," he asked.

"Yes, are you Ok," I asked.

"Affirmative," he replied.

I remembered how that's what he would say for yes and chuckled.

"I missed you man," I said.

"I missed you too, even though I don't remember much," he said.

"Well, what do you remember," I asked.

"Well, I remember everything up until I woke up here. I don't know how I got here or what happen prior to me coming here," he told me. "Except for my personal past, and becoming a ninja."

"Do you remember the devourer," I asked.

"Yup, Garmadon defeated it and stole our golden weapons," he said.

Good, he remembers that.

"What about the final battle," I asked.

"You and Jay got hit by dark matter, then I held you back, then Nya and Kai fought and Lloyd stopped the overlord," he said, "then it comes to me waking here, everything between is just a blur."

"Ok, so we became teachers while Lloyd flew around accepting awards," I explained. "Then we went to Borg Industries on a field trip. P.I.X.A.L, or the girl in your head I guess, took the kids as we went up to Borg. We got new suit and these thing's called techno blades. Once we escaped the city, we wandered Ninjago, learning the art of the silent fist, traveling to Jay's parents and fighting evil nindroids a lot."

"I see, then what," he said, following the story.

"Well, we learned that the overlord had turned Sensei Wu evil and that a serpentine was involved, so we traveled to Ninjago City to check it out. Once there, we learn that Pythor was involved and we enter the digiverse. At this point, the Overlord was draining Lloyd's golden powers, so we moved quickly. We rebooted the system and thought we stopped the overlord."

"Ok, I see, we stopped him," Zane said.

"We thought we did, but he was still alive. Kai did some..um...not so smart things and got captured, so we had to save him. Then we went to space with the nindroids and tried to stop them, but failed. We finally made it back and Cyrus Borg came up with a pill that would shrink the Overlord."

Ok, and it worked," Zane asked.

"No, Pythor ate it instead and then you sacrificed yourself to save us and all of Ninjago and then you ended up here to bring everyone else here for Chen's evil games," I finished.

"Ok, so that's why I'm here," Zane said.

"And I'm getting us out of here," I said. I just need to break these cuffs and," I struggled and managed to pull one hand free. "Yes, I'm out." I cried quietly.

I broke the bars and climbed through and freed Zane.

I don't have my powers, they were," Zane started.

I know, stolen, that's why we're escaping, to help the others and get them back," I said.

I learn that all the guards were at a match going on, so I broke everyone , Ash, Gravis and Bolobo. We ran through the tunnels, together.

"We should be coming up to an exit," Zane said.

"Great," I panted.

We ran out and I came face to face with a red figure.

"Cole, Zane," he said, confused.

We came up in the forest, the middle of the island.

"Kai, you're here, great," I said between breaths.

"We should split up, I'll go with Karloff and Bolobo and Zane can stay with Kai and Gravis," I said.

"Ok then, I'll tell the others when I see them," Kai said as we ran off again.

We ran through the forest, and eventually stopped at an abandoned village.

"We should rest here, where there's cover," I said.

"Ok, Karloff need to catch breath."

So we rested there. I was the only one to escape with their powers, no one else had them. I watched as everyone else rested, and we stayed there for a while, talking together about our pasts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kai's P.O.V.

I watched Cole run off with Karloff and some man with a beard, what. How old is that man, like fifty.

"What's happening here," I asked Zane.

"We escaped while everyone was at a match, Kai, right," Zane said.

"That's me, you're silver," I said, surprised.

"Titanium," Zane corrected me, as normal.

"Of course, but now Chen's going to be looking for everyone," I said.

"Oh, I guess Cole never thought this through," Zane sighed.

"Whatever, I hope he knows what he's doing, what's you name," I asked the other man with us.

"I'm Gravis, master of Gravity," he told me.

"Ya right, you couldn't even pick up a rock," I said.

"Kai," Zane looked at me.

"What the," I said, looking down to see I was at least five feet off the ground.

"Take back what you said, and I'll put you down," Gravis said.

"Fine, I take it back," I panicked.

He just let go and I landed on my back with a thump.

"I never said nicely," he chuckled.

"I can't believe everyone's forgetting about me," a voice said.

"Where are you," I said, spinning around, not seeing anyone.

"Behind the metal man," it said.

Zane turned around and a guy appeared behind him with gray hair.

"Who are you," Zane asked.

"Ash, master of smoke, and I still have my powers somehow," he said.

"Ok, what should we do," Gravis asked.

"Hide," I whisper yelled.

Then everyone heard it, footsteps coming our way. We climbed up two trees as five figures came into view.

"Kai, you here," one said.

"Kai!" another called.

"It's clear, climbed down," I called the others and jumped down.

"Hey Kai, Paleman won his match," Lloyd told me.

"I kicked Jacobs butt," Paleman said.

"Who were you talking to," Jay asked.

"Hello old friends," Zane said, making everyone spin around.

"Zane!" Lloyd and Jay cried, running and embracing him in a hug.

"So, Lloyd and Jay, right," Zane asked.

"Yup."

"I'm Paleman."

"Neuro."

"Griffin."

"You got me out," Gravis said to Griffin.

"i'm sorry man, I was hoping we could be friends now, you know, work together," Griffin asked.

"If it means I'll get my powers back soon, then sure, but I will never forget that," Gravis said.

"Forget what," I asked.

"They fought and Gravis lost," Lloyd caught me up.

"Ok, who did you fight," I asked Ash.

"Skylor," he replied.

"The traitor, her teammate got Cole out," Lloyd mumbled.

"He escaped with his powers though," Zane informed us.

"Sweet," I celebrated.

"How many escapers have their powers," Lloyd asked.

"Cole, Ash, I think that's it actually,' Zane said.

"So that's three," Lloyd said.

"No two," Zane replied.

"Three, Kai has his," Jay explained.

"Makes sense, but he didn't escape," Gravis said.

"But he is out," Lloyd said.

"Ok then," Zane said.

"Question, why are you guys out here," I asked.

"There are only two fights left, and they will be tomorrow," Neuro said.

"Who is fighting then," Gravis asked.

"I'm fighting the master of form and Jay's fighting the master of poison," Lloyd said.

"Ok, good luck then," I said.

"We did bring some food," Lloyd said, taking off a backpack.

"Sweet," I said.

Lloyd opened the backpack and pulled out some containers of soup. He passed the cylinders of warm soup around and everyone got one and ate.

"This is nice," I sighed.

"You still miss her, don't you," Jay said to me.

"Miss who," Ash asked.

"My sister, Nya," I sighed.

"Oh, the master of," Gravis started and Neuro covered his mouth.

"What was he going to say," I asked.

Neuro sighed, "Do you remember your childhood friend, Kyle."

"Ya, why," Kai replied.

"He was my brother and Gravis was my cousin, we would see you sometimes, but.." Neuro stopped.

"But what," Lloyd asked.

"It happened," Neuro said.

"What happened," Jay asked.

I looked at the ground, sorrow filling my heart, remembering those days. The very day it happened.

"Kai, what happened," Lloyd asked.

"I tell you from the beginning," I said.

Kai's Flashback (No .)

Two young boys ran around in a small village. One had spiky brown hair and one had longer black hair. The passed a soccer ball back and forth, talking and laughing. Then they were joined by a younger girl and an older boy.

"Kyle, pass here," the oldest boy called.

"Ok Neuro, here you go," Kyle said, passing the ball to his big brother.

"Kai, heads up," Neuro called.

"I got it, Nya, you ready," Kai called to his sister.

"You know it," Nya called back.

Kai kicked the ball to his little sister. Kai and Nya were brother and sister and Neuro and Kyle were brothers. Neuro was ten, Kyle and Kai were eight and Nya was six. they were all the bestest of friends, and neighbors.

"You want to play a game of soccer," Kyle suggested.

"Sure, me and Kyle vs. you two," Kai said excitedly.

"Let's go big bro," Nya cried.

They played for a full hour and Kai and Kyle won by one goal. The all laughed and had a good time until people started screaming.

"Whoa, what's going on," Neuro asked, picking up the ball.

"I'm scared, Kai," Nya said, hugging her brother.

"Serpentine are attacking, run," Neuro called, leading the group to shelter.

They ran into a same shed. Nya and Kai hugged tightly and so did Kyle and Neuro. They listened to the screams of the other villagers, waiting for it to end. Their village had been attacked multiple time before, but they were usually at their homes, with their parents. But not this time. They were on their own.

"Kai, what will happen if they find us," Nya asked.

"Let's not think about that," Neuro said.

"I hear voices in there, go look," a serpentine ordered.

The kids heard footsteps running towards them. Kai placed a hand on Nya's mouth so she wouldn't scream. The door opened and the light came on.

"There are some kids, let get them," a hypnobrai said.

Neuro got in front of the group, protecting them. Nya hugged Kai, tightly, screaming her head off. A venomari sprayed it's spit into Neuro's eyes and he stumbled backwards.

"NEURO!" Kyle cried as Neuro went down.

A snake grabbed Kai and another grabbed Nya. Kyle was at his brother's side as Kai and Nya were dragged away from the two brothers. Nya and Kai fought for freedom and cried for help. Then help came.

"Put our kids down," a man said.

"Dad!" Kai cried.

"What are you going to do about it," the serpentine with Kai said.

Kai's father lit a fireball in his hands and the snakes let go of Kai and Nya, fleeing for their lives. Kai and Nya's parent ran to them, embracing them in hugs.

"Are you Ok," their mother asked.

"Just scared, Kyle and Neuro are still in there," Kai said.

"I'm on it," their father said, running in to find them.

He came out, carrying Neuro, who was sleeping and Kyle walked beside him. Kai and Kyle ran to each other.

"Where's your father, Kyle," Kai's father asked.

"At home," Kyle replied.

"I watched him run out to help with the snakes," Kai's mother said.

Then Kyle and Neuro father ran over to the group.

"Neuro, is he Ok," his father asked.

"Just asleep, it's not safe right now for the kids," Kai's father said.

"Let's get Neuro home and we can talk about a safer place there," Neuro father said.

The group walked to Neuro and Kyle's house and Neuro lied on his bed, Kyle, Kai and Nya played in Kyle's room while the adults talked in the living room.

"Where do you think would be a safer place for our kids until this is over," Neuro's father asked.

"Wu's would be good for now," Kai's father said.

"He does have his nephew there, he's three now, right," Kai's mother said.

"Neuro can still help, I think that's what's best," Neuro's father said.

"It's too dangerous here and we need them to be safe for their generation," Kai's father said.

"So it's agreed," Kai's mother said.

"I think so, I'll bring the kids to Wu's monastery until this is over and they can come back," Kai's father said.

"Ok, I think you should get going," Neuro's father said.

"Agreed, i'll be over at nine tomorrow and I'll bring the kids to Wu's," Kai's father said as his mother went to retrieve Nya and Kai. They went home together.

The next morning, Kai's father took the kids to the monastery and Kai met young Lloyd.

"Awe, he's so cute," Nya said.

"Momma," two year old Lloyd crawled over to Nya's feet and hugged her legs.

"Is something wrong Wu," Kai's father asked.

"My brother is missing and so is my sister in law," Wu replied.

"Is that why you have your nephew here," Kai's father asked.

"Yes, both his parents are missing, so I have to watch him," Wu sighed, "and he's quite the handful."

Wu and Kai's father turned to see Nya had little Lloyd in her arms, cooing at him and tickling is little feet.

"No, stop," little Lloyd pleaded.

"Looks like my daughter can handle him," Kai's father chuckled.

"It seems we should be fine here, now go watch your village," Wu said.

"Are you sure," Kai's father asked.

"I'm sure, I can handle this," Wu said.

Kai's father nodded and hugged his kids goodbye.

"Will you come back," Kai asked.

"I will, once it's safe for you," Kai father said, looking into his son's amber eyes. "I promise."

Kai watched his father leave, then turned to find his sister was gone.

"Nya, where did you go," Kai called.

Kai wandered the large building, checking room after room for his sister, but had no luck. He walked into a room, which seemed to be a nursery, and found Nya, on the floor with little Lloyd on her lap, reading a story together. Kai smiled and snuck out of the room and then found Kyle outside, fighting Neuro with a wooden sword. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Join us, Kai," Kyle called.

Kai grabbed a sword and play fought with Kyle and Neuro. They played and had fun at Wu's monastery until news came.

The kids had been at the monastery for a year, and the Serpentine war was about to start.

"Kids, come here," Wu called.

All the kids ran from outside to the living room. The found Wu in the room.

"I have to go out for a couple days, Neuro will be in charge while I'm gone, you aren't allowed to go outside though, Ok," Wu explained.

"Yes, we do," Neuro said, eyeing Kai.

"Good, I will be home soon," Wu said, walking out the door.

The kids rested inside for a whole week. On the following Sunday, a week after Wu left the kids, it happened. Kyle and Kai were together, in their room, fighting with swords.

"You missed," Kai said.

"No, you did," Kyle chuckled.

The two played in their room until they heard a loud explosion.

"Oh no, what's happening," Kyle asked.

"Don't know and don't want to," Kai said, hiding under his bed.

Kyle joined him and Serpentine burst into their bedroom.

"They have to be here," one said.

"Let's look around," the second said.

The two looked around for the kids. They checked everywhere but under the bed.

"Did you look under the bed," one said.

"No, I'll look," the second said, making it's way over to the bed the boys were under.

Just before they could look, Kyle and Kai screamed. The snakes pulled them out from under the bed, the two boys were pure terrified. The snakes started leaving with the two boys when Wu burst into the room, taking out the snakes and saving the boys. The snakes flead and Nya, Neuro and Lloyd came in.

"Kai, you Ok," Nya asked.

"Yes we both are," Ka hugged his sister. "Thank you Wu."

"I had to help, it's what I I'm to do," Wu smiled. "But I have some unfortunate news. Kai, Nya, your parents have died in the war between Snakes and us. I'm sorry."

Kai and Nya stared at Wu, shocked. Then Nya started crying, along with Kai.

"What about our father," Neuro asked.

"He was injured, but is in Ninjago City now, you shall leave for there in the morning," Wu sighed.

"What are we going to do," Kai asked.

"The people of your village have volunteered to care for you, so you shall return there," Wu explained.

"I guess this will be goodbye," Kyle sighed.

"I hope we meet again," Kai said.

"I'm sure our paths will cross in some way," Neuro said.

With that, Kai and Nya returned to their village and Kyle and Neuro went to Ninjago City to be with their father.

Flashback Ends

Kai's P.O.V.

"I never saw your brother again," Kai sighed.

"It's so sad, but I can't believe we met when I was little," Lloyd said.

"That's what happened," Neuro sighed, and began to cry.

"Is there something I'm missing," Kai asked Neuro.

"Kyle died a few years after we split our ways," Neuro said, "he became very sick and died in his sleep when he was twelve."

"No," Kai said, now crying too.

We had a sad moment then, I really missed Kyle and now I wouldn't see him again.

"I hope you feel better tomorrow, night," Jay said, helping up Lloyd, Neuro , Griffin and Paleman.

"Ok, bye," i said.

"I'm sorry Kai," Zane said.

"I just need to be alone for a while, Ok," I said, getting up.

"Ok, we'll be here," Zane said.

I walked away, into the forest and cried.

 _ **I hope you guys have been enjoying this story. Shout outs to Ninjagymnastgirl and dasher girl (guest). Please Review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"Now," I cried.

Jay and I jumped and dodged the toxic bubble, heading right at us. Jay leaned over and helped me up, then threw me.

"What are you doing, Jay," I cried at him.

"That's Camille, Lloyd," the real Jay yelled.

Chen was getting bored, so he decided to put both our fights together. I blasted Camille with an energy ball and she flew right into Tox. Jay ran over and high fived me.

"Look out," I called as a toxic ball came at us.

"They never quit," Jay said.

"I know that," I yelled.

I jumped around and grabbed both jade blades.

"Jay, catch," I cried, throwing one to him.

"We have our winners, the masters of lightning and power move on," Chen said to everyone.

"ENERGY!" I yelled at him.

"Whatever."

I was furious. I was about to charge at him, but the Jay grabbed my arm.

"Let's go rest, I heard they are having a feast," Jay said.

"Fine," I sighed, following him.

"Now, before everyone goes off to the feast, I need to speak with this matches winners for a moment," Chen said.

"That would be you," Neuro said.

"I know, come one Jay," I sighed.

"But, the feast," Jay whinned.

Why is that I get stuck with the one who is always complaining. We walked into a private room, away from everyone else, and found Chen and Clouse.

"Now, we noticed you have been leaving at meal time, why," Chen asked.

Jay and I looked at each other. What could we say.

"I told you master, they won't tell you," Clouse told Chen.

"I can handle this Clousey Clouse," Chen said, I chuckled, Clousey Clouse. "Go start the feast."

"But, can I go, please," Jay begged.

"Fine, but Lloyd, you must remain here," Chen said.

"Go, I can handle this," I told Jay and he ran off after Clouse.

"Now green ninja," Chen started.

"Do you seriously know nothing about me, my name is Lloyd."

"Fine, Lloyd, I know you're hiding Kai, and that you have my book," Chen said.

"What book," I asked.

"The spell book that was with Skylor," Chen said.

"I didn't take it," I said.

"Then who did."

"I don't know, what do you want."

"I want the red one."

"I don't know where he is," I said, lying.

"Really, because my daughter tells me otherwise."

I watched Skylor come out of the shadows.

"What are you doing," I asked and yelled at Skylor.

"I'm helping my father, every time you leave, I followed you, and reported to him," she explained.

"She's seen you with the red ninja and the others who escaped."

I slowly backed up, then turned and dashed for the door.

"Skylor, catch him," I heard Chen yell.

"Lloyd, stop," Skylor called after me.

Of course, I kept going, I ran right into the feast and into Neuro.

"Lloyd, what's happening," he asked.

"Skylor...Chen...know...Kai..RUN!" I said, out of breath.

Neuro noticed Skylor chasing me and Chen close behind.

"You've gotten into trouble, let's go," he said.

We ran, soon joined by Jay, through the halls a locked ourselves in a closet.

No P.O.V.

Chen stood in the middle of the feast, angry with the green ninja.

"Ok, I've had enough, the first person to find the green ninja wins it all," he cried.

Everyone sprang up and ran off to find Lloyd. The hunt had begun.

"Now my daughter, you mission is to find the master of fire and bring him back here," Chen said.

"Yes father," Skylor said and ran of, and into the forest.

"They better do this."

Jay's P.O.V.

"So, what happened," I whispered.

"Chen know that we were helping Kai, and now he's after me so i'll spill it," Lloyd explained.

"Everyone quiet," Neuro whispered.

"Hello," Paleman said, wandering the halls close to us.

"Get him," Clouse yelled.

"No!" Paleman yelled.

"That's one," Clouse said.

"Master Chen said Skylor found all the escaped prisoners, but was unable to locate the red ninja," a guard said.

"Take a group out and find him, he is key for Master Chen's plan," Clouse ordered. "Him and the green one."

I looked to Lloyd, who was full of terror.

"You, take the black ninja's powers so he can't escape, and lock them all up," Clouse said.

"Yes Clouse," another guard said.

"As for you, master of light, your time in the tournament is over," Clouse said.

"What do you mean," Paleman asked.

"Take him and his powers like the black ninja, and lock him up too," Clouse ordered.

We listened to the screams for Paleman as he was taken away. We heard footsteps coming towards the closet. Then the doorknob started moving. The door opened and I jumped at Clouse.

"Neuro! Lloyd! Run," I yelled.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Neuro said.

I punched Clouse in the face and then I flew across the hallway.

"The master of lightning, I expected more of a fight," Clouse said.

"Who said we were done fighting," I asked.

"Me," Clouse said, the threw me into a wall and I blacked out.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Neuro and I ran through the halls, then straight into Griffin and Shadow.

"I found him, let's go greenie," Shadow said, reaching for my arm.

I jumped up and moved aside and he fell face first on the ground.

"This isn't the time Shadow, Chen's got Jay and Paleman," I said.

"What, how, what about the escaped prisoners," Griffin asked.

"They have been found, but Kai is still out there," Neuro said.

"Oh great, we need to stop them," Griffin said.

"No, Lloyd needs to lose," Shadow said, reaching for me again.

"Shadow, Chen is going to take all our powers, even yours," I said.

"OK, I'll help," Shadow sighed.

Then Neuro pushed me aside and a net fell on the others.

"Venge net, try using your powers on that," a guard said.

"Ha, Kabow and Chope, moving up the ranks," the other said.

"Wait, we missed one," the first said.

"Run Lloyd," Neuro yelled.

That's just what I did, I ran as fast as I could. I looked over my shoulder and saw Clouse had taken Neuro, Griffin and Shadow. I was the only one left, besides Kai. I was on my own.

 **I have watched the first four episodes** **of season six. One word, WHY! I won't spoil anything for those who haven't watched it. It's so exciting, so watch them if you haven't.**

 **Kai: Why did**

 **No, you can't spoil anything *tackles Kai to the ground***

 **Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Kai's P.O.V.

I returned to the place where everyone was hiding, only to see them surrounded. I quickly jumped into the tree, there were too many, I couldn't take them.

"Let's go," someone said.

I watched as they were taken back to be locked up again.

"Master said that the other groups been found too," one man said.

"Good, now all we need to do is find the red ninja," a second said.

They started looking around and I stayed as still as I possibly could. Once they left, giving up, I jumped and ran away. I needed to find someone, anyone that could help me. I eventually slowed to a walking pace, watching my back at all times. I had been walking for about five minutes when I heard a twig break behind me. I quickly climbed the nearest tree and listened.

"Just one, I can take him," I mumbled to myself.

I got into a position so I could jump and take this person down when they came into view. I waited then someone came. I jumped down and tackled the person to the ground.

"Get off of me," he said.

Wait, I recognize that voice. I looked closer and saw it was Lloyd.

"Lloyd!? I'm so sorry," I said, helping him up.

"Kai, finally, I've been looking for you everywhere," Lloyd sighed in relieve.

"Where's Jay," I asked.

"Chen know I've been hiding you and now you and me are the only ones left," Lloyd said.

"What, how," I cried.

"Skylor's been spying on us when we leave to check on you," he told me.

"Well, now it's up to us," I sighed.

"Maybe we should split up, then if one of us gets caught, then they still have to find the other," Lloyd suggested.

"Ok, be careful," I said.

"You too," he said, running off.

I turned to walk away when Lloyd screamed and called for help. I jumped into the tree and followed the cries for help. I found Lloyd surrounded by Chen's guards and Skylor, trapped in a venge net.

"That's not being careful," I muttered to myself.

"Tell me where Kai is," Skylor demanded.

"I don't know," Lloyd cried.

"Maybe you mind will tell me otherwise," Skylor smiled evilly.

I watched Lloyd's face go pale, then Skylor looked me right in the eyes.

"I see you up there Kai," she chuckled evilly.

Lloyd turned and saw me, "RUN!"

I turned and jumped branch to branch as fast as I could. I heard Lloyd calling for help, but I couldn't turn back. I jumped from branch to branch until one snapped under me and I fell to the ground. I landed flat on my back, in pain.

"Give up, you're out numbered," Skylor said.

"Fine," I sighed, then I got a plan, at that very minute.

Skylor grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, then I used spinjitzu and knocked everyone down, then ran.

"We'll come across him again, let's get the green one back to Chen," I heard on say as I ran.

Once I learned no one followed me, I slowed to a walking pace again. I continued for about five minutes, until I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Kai."

"Anyone," a second joined.

"Hello," a third called.

I recognised them all and followed the voices. I came into a same clearing and found three friends.

"KAI!" one cried and ran to me, hugging me.

"It's so good to see you, Kai," the second said.

"I missed you," I said to the one hugging me.

"Where's Lloyd," the third asked.

"That's my problem, a man named Chen has him and everyone else, probably their powers too," i sighed.

I pulled out the spell book I stole from Skylor and showed them.

"The powers need to be stored in a staff, you break it and they'll all return," the second explained.

"But how," i asked.

"By breaking into his base big bro," the first said, holding her grappling hook.

"I love you sis," I said, hugging her. "But this could get dangerous, What's the plan Garmadon."

"Wu will wait here for our back up while you, Nya and me go and destroy the staff and rescue everyone," he said.

"Chen's finally going to get what's coming to him," I smiled. "Let's do this."

"I told you, he's the confident one," Wu whispered to Garmadon.

I glared at them as they chuckled. Wu started setting up camp while Garmadon, Nya and I ran towards Chen's base. The sun was starting to set.

"This is the perfect time, we strike at sundown, Chen won't see it coming," Garmadon said.

"How do you know Chen so well," I asked.

"Let's just say, before he was an enemy, he was my sensei," Garmadon said.

I sighed, I hope Lloyd is Ok, even with the tea when we were going up against the grundle, he still is the youngest. Well, besides Nya. Cole's 18 and so is Zane apparently. Jay and I are 17, Lloyd's 16 and Nya's 15. The whole way there, I explained why we had come, to become whole again. We arrived at the walls and climbed up, the sun had gone down and we reached the top.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I was escorted down the ramp and chained up. I looked up at Chen.

"What's with the sad face green ninja," he chuckled to me.

"You won't succeed, Kai will stop you," I said.

"Says who, he couldn't even win the first round," Chen said.

I glared at him, "Oh don't be such a sore loser, only one can remain."

I felt my powers leave me and I watched them enter Chen's staff. I collapsed on the ground. I looked up to Chen, who then lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"You could come in useful," he said.

"Everyone is dismissed, find the red one," Chen shouted to his followers.

I watched them all leave, grabbing their weapons on the way out.

"As for you, I need you to help me," Chen told me.

"What makes you think I'll do that," I said.

"I know that you wanted to follow in your father's footsteps, but Kai stopped you," Chen stared at me. "You could have stopped, but you followed them, you joined them and faced your father in battle. You can take it out on him. What do you say."

I looked Chen in the eyes.

"I'll never turn on him," I said. "If it wasn't for him, I would be dead."

"Oh, really, are you sure."

I saw evil in his eyes.

"You have evil in your veins, you always had an evil side, let it out," he said."You know you want to."

He was right, about everything. I did want to get Kai back, but not this way, just a simple prank. But who says that I couldn't use this as an opportunity to stop Chen. I could make him think I'm helping him, then turn on him at the right moment.

"Are you in, green ninja," he asked.

I nodded, smiling as Clouse release the chains.

"It is night fall, if he's going to strike and take you out, it would be know," Clouse said.

Then Chen explained the plan, which seemed flawless.

"Remember, destroy the staff and everything will go back to normal," Garmadon told me. "You guys came to become whole, it's up to you to finish it."

Nya fired her grappling hook and we slid across, took a guard out and I threw him over the side (XD the sandwich thing from Double Trouble. Yes, I remember that.). Nya took out to and we snuck in a window. We quietly sneaked in the hall until Nya tripped an alarm. Guards appeared and we took them out. Then more appeared.

"There's too many of them," I cried.

"I'll hold them, you two find Chen," Nya said.

"Be careful sis," I said, running off with Garmadon.

We continued down the halls until we came across Chouse.

"Watch out," Garmadon cried, jumping aside.

I jumped the other way and looked at Clouse, they're up to something, but what.

"Go Kai, leave Clouse to me," Garmadon told me.

"Good luck," I said.

"You're father," Clouse started.

"Lloyd's father, not mine," I sighed.

"Whatever, he doesn't believe in luck," Clouse said, annoyed.

I continued down the hall, then fell through a trap door. I landed under ground with a thump.

"Chen just love trap doors, they're everywhere," I sighed, getting up.

Then I heard a loud roar. What the heck was that. I turned and ran, seeing a snake, it was huge. Then Lloyd's head popped out of a smaller tunnel, " Kai, this way," he called.

I slipped in at the last minute, joining Lloyd. Someone I can trust.

"Lloyd, but I saw you get captured. What happened," I asked.

"I managed to break out, but Chen has my powers, you need to get out of here," Lloyd said.

"No, I need to stop Chen, I just need to break his staff and everything will return to normal," I said. "I have to, alone if needed." Lloyd turned to me, looking worried. "What's wrong, Lloyd."

"I'm sorry, it'll all make sense when it's over," he said, blowing out his torch.

I ran out and came face to face with Chen. He had just turned Lloyd against me. I hope that I could still do this.

 _ **Ya, I changed Kai and Lloyd's roles. I also made Sensei Wu, Garmadon and Nya get their appearances. And I'm still laughing at the over the side line.**_

 _ **Garmadon: I remember that.**_

 _ **Lloyd: What did you do.**_

 _ **Garmadon: A snake asked for a giant ham sandwich so I tossed him over the side of the boat.**_

 ** _*Cracks up laughing on the floor*_**

 ** _Kai: Is it that funny._**

 ** _YES! *Continues laughing*_**

 ** _Lloyd: Oh geez, now we have this laughing mess._**

 ** _Kai: Review._**


	7. Chapter 7

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I wanted to do something, Kai doesn't stand a chance, but Skylor held me back. I watched Kai run right up to Chen. I had betrayed him, he would never trust me after this. Then I remembered something he said, if I can break the staff, everything will return to normal. I knew what to do.

"Skylor, I need to fight someone," I said.

"You want to fight with my father," Skylor eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes," I replied.

"Go for it, but no funny moves, I have my powers, you don't," Skylor told me.

"Chen, Lloyd's going to help you," she cried out.

"Get out here then," he yelled at me, holding Kai on the roof.

I ran out and looked up at Kai. Chen really trusts me, whoa.

"What are you doing, Lloyd," Kai asked me.

"Something I should have done a while ago, I'm sorry," I said.

I turned to Chen and knocked him off his feet. Kai fell to the ground with a thump, right on top of Chen.

"Break the staff, Lloyd," Kai told me.

The power ran through me, it was even more than I had before. No, I need to break it, then everything will be normal.

"Lloyd! Do it!" Kai yelled at me.

Then everything exploded and I blacked out.

Kai's P.O.V.

I woke on the beach, was that all a dream. No, too realistic. I looked to my right and saw Lloyd beside me, sleeping. I moved over to him and shook him lightly.

"Lloyd, wake up," I whispered.

"Five more minutes," he moaned.

"Lloyd, come on," I said.

"I don't want to," he complained.

"And I thought Jay was the whiny one," I mumbled. "GET UP!"

Lloyd sprang to his feet, ready to go once I yelled in his ear.

"What the heck, Kai," he yelled at me. "I'm so going to give you it."

I watched Lloyd try to form an energy ball, but couldn't.

"What, where are my powers," he asked.

"Kai!" someone cried.

"Lloyd," another cried.

We turned and saw Garmadon and Nya running to us. The other ninja, Sensei Wu and Misako were further down the beach, talking about something.

"Nya, what happened," I asked.

"It's a long story, I'll explain," she said.

"And I'll help," Garmadon said.

And so they began telling the story to us.

Jay's P.O.V.

"How would we even know," I asked.

"We will have to wait and see, Jay," Sensei told me.

I sighed. Chen's base exploded and his staff was destroyed, but Kai and Lloyd were discovered on the beach. The problem is neither of them remember anything. They remember everything until the final battle, nothing from New Ninjago City, the nindroids and techno blades, not even what happened on the island.

"I hate waiting, though," Cole moaned, "we need to find out now."

"Patience Cole. We will learn if they know soon," Sensei said.

"It's best we wait until they join us, if we jump right in, we could mess things up," Zane said.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!" I yelled.

Everyone turned to me, I looked at my feet.

"Jay, maybe you should go walk for a little while," Misako said.

"Fine, it's not like I ever get listened to anyways," I yelled and ran off.

Tears streamed down my face, I had always been the least important ninja, everyone knew. No one ever said anything because they thought they would hurt my feeling. Well, I knew all along, and I'm done. After this is over, I'm taking a vacation, going away from the ninja business.

"I can't take it," I screamed. "Lloyd's the powerful one, Cole's the strong one, Zane's the intelligent one, Kai's the fighter, but what am I. Nobody, I'm nobody! Have have no importance on this team."

"Jay," someone whispered.

"Who's there, I know spinjitzu," I yelled out.

"Calm down it's me, Skylor."

"I don't trust you, you turned Kai in, how do I know you aren't trying to help your father capture us again," I asked.

"My father is after me, he wants my powers. I'm trying to hide, but I've been running for a while now."

"Ok, but I can trust you how."

Everything went silent. Then a figure jumped and tackled me to the ground.

"Get off of me," I cried out.

"I'm sorry Jay, you should have run," she said, a grin on her face.

"What do you want from me," I asked, pinned to the ground.

"The white, red and green ninja. We have the other masters we need already, we just need those three. And you are going to be the bait to lure them in," she smiled at me.

"I will never help you," I said.

"You will have no choice," she said.

I watched her pull something out of her pocket. My eyes widened.

"Is that," I started, unable to finish.

"Venge stone, it is, and I will inject this into you, then you will have to come with me," Skylor smiled evilly.

"Please, no," I begged.

But nothing I could say would change her mind. The needle holding the venge stone moved closer to my neck, so I closed my eyes in defeat, I couldn't escape this.

"JAY!" someone screamed.

"Dang it," Skylor mumbled.

She jabbed the needle into my neck and I screamed, the venge stone hurting me. I managed to stay awake, but not for long. Just long enough to see Cole and Zane start trying to take out Skylor. SHe knocked Zane off his feet and pinned Cole down. She quickly gave Cole and Zane the venge stone and we were all out.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"So what happened to our powers, then" I asked.

"What do you mean," Nya replied.

"We are able to use them," Kai explained.

"This is bad, we need everyone at full strength to sto Chen," Garmadon said.

"Brother, I fear something has happened to Jay, Cole and Zane," Sensei Wu said.

"Why, what happened," Nya asked.

"Jay went for a walk to calm down, then Cole and Zane followed him, but no one came back," Misako explained.

"You don't think," Kai asked me.

"Skylor," I whispered.

After my father and Kai's sister told us the story, we remembered everything. Every little detail.

"Who," Nya asked.

"Chen's daughter, just as evil and twisted," Kai said.

"If she found Jay alone, she may have captured him, then ended up getting Cole and Zane when they came for Jay," I said.

"We must get you to use your powers again, or we don't stand a chance," Garmadon said.

"Agreed," Wu said, picking up on what my father said.

"Ok, let's get to work," Nya said, helping Kai to his feet.

My father helped me up and we got to work.

 _ **If you are wondering where the follow up to Evil never gives, it will begin once this one is done. It's in the planning stages. It may just be my longest story. Review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Jay's P.O.V.

I woke, chained to a wall. The cuffs cut into my skin. I felt weak, vulnerable, then I remembered the venge stone. It floated in my bloodstream, weakening me by the minute.

"Jay, are you Ok," someone asked.

It was Cole, he was chained beside me.

"I think so, just tired and weak," I said.

"Good, because we need to get out of here," someone else said.

I turned to my right, opposite of Cole and saw Zane.

"Ok, what's the plan," I asked.

"So, Skylor will come back for me so Chen can reclaim my powers," Zane explained. "I'll knock her out, then free you guys. We escape, find the others and warn them."

"Ok," I said, then collapsed on the ground.

"Jay, you sure you're Ok," Cole asked.

"No, when Skylor found me, she injected venge stone into me," I said.

"And it's slowly weakening you, isn't it," Zane said.

I nodded, slowly getting back up.

"No, Jay, stay down, it will be easier for you," Cole said to me.

"Fine," I moaned, sitting on the ground.

"So, what do we do now," Cole asked.

"We wait," Zane sighed.

It felt like forever until the jingling of metal started down the hall. I looked up and saw Skylor wasn't alone, Clouse was with her.

"First grab the blue one," Skylor said.

Clouse unlocked my cuffs, then held me with a sword to my neck.

"Now if the white one tries to escape, we can dispose of the blue one," Skylor smiled.

"You wouldn't do that, right," I gulped.  
"I would," she said.

I looked to Zane, who sighed.

"I'll give you my powers if you let them go," Zane said, motioning to me and Cole.

"They know what we are planning, you can't leave," Skylor said. "Let's go."

She undid Zane's chains, leaving Cole tied up.

"No funny moves, anyone," she said.

I heard Cole sigh. Clouse pushed me out of the cell, then ran ran into me. We untangled ourselves on the ground, then Clouse grabbed me and had a sword to my neck again.

"Let's go you two," Skylor said.

"Please, don't do it," I said to Clouse.

"As long as Zane doesn't make any funny moves," he replied.

I looked to Zane, "I won't do anything to harm you."

"But," I started, then Clouse tightened the sword to my neck.

"I won't," Zane said.

I sighed in relief. We entered a small room, Chen stood in the middle.

"What's with the blue one's presents," he asked.

"We wanted to make sure the white one doesn't try anything," Skylor said.

"I see," Chen smiled. He walked to me and raised my chin, "how's it feel to be in the hands of your friends choices."

"He wouldn't do anything to harm me," I said.

"Let's move on with it," Chen said, turning to Zane. "Your powers."

Zane gulped, "just get on with it."

I was surprised with Zane's words. He had given up.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"Not letting you take the pain for my moves," he said.

I smiled, knowing I saw safe.

"Now, my staff," Chen called.

A follower came in and handed Chen is staff.

"Say goodbye to your powers, master of ice," Chen chuckled.

I watched white come from Zane and go into Chen's staff. Zane fell limp on the ground.

"ZANE!" I cried.

He slowly got to his feet and turned to Jay, "I'm fine."

"Now take Zane back, I would like to speak with the blue one," Chen looked at me.

"Zane," I mumbled.

"You'll be fine," Zane said as Skylor pushed him out. "Chen, you harm him, you will get it."

I turned to Chen, who smiled at me. It scared me.

"What do you want," I asked.

"Clouse, release him," Chen said. Clouse lowered the sword and I moved freely. "Now leave."

Clouse left the room, leaving me and Chen alone.

"Now, Jay, let's have a nice conversation, just between us," he said.

"What is it," i said, slightly annoyed.

"I would just like to know more about you," Chen said.

He's acting suspicious, I better be careful what I say.

"How's things with the water master," he asked.

"You know about that," I said, surprised.

"Yes," he said.

"Well, Cole's kind of crushing on her," I sighed.

"Well, who do you think she'll choose," he asked.

"I don't know, nor do I care," I said, "she can choose, but...but.."

"But what," Chen asked.

"If she chooses Cole, I might as well jump off a cliff," I said, starting to cry.

"Oh Jay, everything will be fine," Chen assured me.

For once, I actually enjoyed having someone to talk to that would listen.

"My daughter when she was younger face the same problems with a boy she liked," Chen explained, "if it's not her, you'll find the one."

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Anytime, now, blue ninja, minded telling me something," Chen said.

"What," I asked.

"What happened when I was with the red and green ones," Chen asked.

"I honestly don't know. I blacked out then was with Cole in the jungle," I explained, "He was blacked out too."

"I see, he doesn't remember anything," Chen asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, thank you anyways," Chen said. "Clouse, escort Jay back to his cell."

Clouse came in and dragged me out. He threw me in the cell with the others and Zane ran over to me.

"Are you Ok," he asked.

"Fine," I replied.

"Good, can you help me with Cole's chains," Zane asked.

I looked and saw Cole was still chained to the wall. I nodded and we got to work.

Kai's P.O.V.

After about an hour of training, Lloyd and I could use our powers. Sensei smiled at us as we stopped doing spinjitzu.

"Now, to find the others," Nya said.

"I will stay here and contact you if they return," Misako said.

"I will remain behind as well, my brother will guide you for he know Chen better than me," Sensei Wu told us.

"Be careful," Lloyd told his mother.

"You too," Misako replied.

"Nya, you coming too," I asked.

"Are you kidding, I'm getting Jay and Cole back before they tear each other apart," Nya said, unable to hold in her laughter.

I couldn't help chuckle too. I turned to see Lloyd and Garmadon ready to go.

"Let's go save them," I cheered.

With that, we started towards Chen's temple.

 _ **And here you go. Remember to review. *Phone rings* Hold on. *Answers***_

 _ **Hello**_

 _ **Lloyd: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON TO US IN SEASON SIX!**_

 _ **Calm down, who is this.**_

 _ **Lloyd: IT'S LLOYD!**_

 _ **Would you stop yelling**_

 _ **Kai: Sorry, Lloyd stole my phone, and my candy**_

 _ **You really need to hide it better**_

 _ **Kai: I know, one more episode in season six and Lloyd can't wait.**_

 ** _Neither can I. Episodes 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, and 63 are out on Youtube if you haven't wtached and episode 64 will be tomorrow, so be ready._**

 ** _Lloyd: I AM READY!_**

 ** _We get it Lloyd. Review._**


	9. Chapter 9

Cole's P.O.V.

The others finally managed to get my chains off, but by then, then venge stone in Jay`s system and taken over and he blacked out.

"We can't leave him here," I said.

"But we have to get out of here," Zane said.

"I know," I sighed, thinking, "maybe if we take turns carrying him."

"I don't think it's such a good idea," Zane explained, "it will be hard to run carrying him."

I sighed and started thinking again.

"Any ideas?" I asked Zane.

"No," Zane sighed.

"Then, let's try carrying him," I sighed.

Zane shook his head and helped me get Jay on my back. I moved Jay into a piggyback position and pushed open the cell door.

"Why isn't this locked," I asked, confused.

"You know the guards here aren't very bright," Zane sighed.

"True, but why couldn't you just break out?" I asked

"I tried!" Zane yelled, then covered his mouth.

"Are you trying to get us caught!" I whispered, angrily.

"I'm sorry," Zane said, "I don't know what got into me."

"It's Ok," I sighed, forgiving him, "which way is out?"

"Follow me," Zane started through the halls, watching his step.

Zane lead the way, as we snuck through the halls, watching for the guards, or worse, Chen and Clouse. When we finally had the door in our sight, they made a break for it. Five feet, four, three.

Zane screamed.

"ZANE!" I cried and spun around.

I saw Clouse reloading a net gun and Zane trapped in one.

"Run, find the others and get Jay help!" Zane cried.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine," Zane said, "just RUN!"

I noticed a net flying right at me. I jumped out of the way and ran out the door. I ran into the jungle and right into Lloyd.

"COLE!" Kai cried.

"What happened!" Lloyd cried, getting off the ground.

"Zane had his powers taken by Chen again," I explained, "then got recapture when we were escaping."

"And what about Jay?" Kai asked, staring at Jay, unconscious on the ground.

"Venge stone was injected into him and he passed out," Cole said.

Lloyd helped Cole to his feet as Garmadon and Kai laid Jay against a tree.

"What now?" Nya sighed.

"We get Kai and Lloyd as far away from Chen and Clouse as we can," I declared.

"I don't think that'll be possible," someone behind me said.

I didn't have time to turn around and see who it was, but I knew. Lloyd screamed and ran. Then I blacked out.

* * *

Garmadon's P.O.V.

Clouse shot Kai, Nya and Cole with sleep darts then turned to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm doing as Chen said to," Clouse snickered. "Where's the green ninja?"

"He's out of your grasp," I replied.

"Fine," Clouse replied, then shot me with a sleep dart and I blacked out.

* * *

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could. I heard Kai, Cole and Nya scream, then footsteps following me. I kept my eyes forward, running as fast as I could. Then I tripped on a tree root. I turned to see Clouse now standing, holding a dart gun to head.

"Get up," he said.

I slowly stood up.

"You make any funny moves and I'll fire," Clouse told me. "Let's go."

Clouse pushed me towards the base. I saw multiple guards carrying Cole, Kai, Nya, Jay and my dad.

"Kapow! Chope!" Clouse yelled.

The two guards carrying Kai turned.

"Bring that one with me," Clouse ordered. "Lock the rest of them up with the white one!" Clouse commanded.

I watched as the two guards, or Kapow and Chope I guess, dragged unconscious Kai behind me and Clouse. Clouse held the dart gun to my back as he lead me down a hallway. A door opened and I saw Chen sitting on his…..weird chair.

"Clousey Clouse," Chen whinned, then looked at me.

"We found the rest of them," Clouse said.

"Good job Clouse," Chen applauded. "NOW! Fetch me some water!"

"Yes, master," he sighed and walked away.

"Master of p...energy," Chen started.

"It's about time you got it right!" I yelled, clenching my fists.

"Yes, yes, now, your powers," Chen said.

"You won't get them that easily," I said, getting ready to fight.

"Then bring me the red one!" Chen yelled to the two guards behind me.

I watched one come and hold me back as the other brought Kai forward.

"What's happening," I heard Kai mumble.

"Kai, you're awake!" I cried.

"Lloyd!" Kai said, looking towards me. "What's going on!"

"Kai, you got to get out of here," I yelled.

Chen snapped his fingers and Kapow, I think, brought a sword to my neck.

"Now Kai, you try to escape, your friend will pay," Chen smiled."Now, let me take your powers or he'll die."

"No Kai! Don't do it!" I cried.

Kai looked to me, then to Chen. I watched him closely, waiting for him to make a move. Knowing Kai, he would protect me if needed, but in this situation, it's a win win for Chen. He was out of ideas.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

I didn't know what to do. I agree and willingly give up my powers, Chen would win. And if I don't, Lloyd could die. Ug, I hate these situations. Then I got the idea. I looked at Lloyd and smiled my _I got a plan_ look. He looked me in the eyes with his _you better know what you're doing or someone's going to die_ look.

"Ok Chen I have an offer," I said.

"I'm listening," Chen replied.

"So, I'll give you my powers if you release Lloyd and the others," I said.

"Kai!" Lloyd yelled at me.

"Do I get the green ones powers to?" Chen asked.

"Hey, do I get a say in this!" Lloyd shouted out.

"No, this is between the two of us!" Chen yelled back.

"No, you would get mine and that's it," I said.

"Alright, it's a deal," Chen said.

He stood up and proceed to take my powers. I felt like all my energy was disappearing. Then I fell on the ground.

"Oh and the deal," Chen said, "IT"S OFF!"

"What!" I yelled.

Chen walked over to Lloyd, who struggled for freedom and stole his powers.

"Lock them up with the others," Chen ordered.

Lloyd and I were dragged from the room and thrown into a cell with the others. Now what could we do.

* * *

 _ **Lloyd: You finally updated! Yes!**_

 _ **Sensei Wu: *Smacks Lloyd on the head with staff* no.**_

 _ **Kai: Ha, you just got it**_

 _ **Sensei Wu: *Smacks Kai with Staff***_

 _ **Lloyd: Now you got it**_

 ** _WOULD_** _ **YOU BOTH STOP TALKING!**_

 ** _Lloyd and Kai: NEVER!_**

 ** _Ok, how much sugar did you eat_**

 ** _Lloyd: Both our stashes combined_**

 ** _QUICK, TO THE CANDY CAVE!_**

 ** _Kai and Lloyd: LET'S GO!_**

 ** _Sensei: This is going to be one long night. Please review._**

 ** _Jay: WAIT FOR MEEE!_**

 ** _Zane: What's going on?_**

 ** _Cole: Kai and Lloyd got hyper on candy and are now going to this so called candy cave with Jay and Sweetheart to eat more._**

 ** _Ali: WITHOUT ME! STOP, GUYS, I'M COMING TOO!_**

 ** _Zane: Is this why she hasn't been updating?_**

 ** _Cole: School, so much homework in this new semester. She's trying her hardest to do school and fanfiction._**

 ** _Sensei Wu: School comes first, she needs to remember that._**

 ** _Zane: Should we hide before they come back and try to kill us?_**

 ** _Cole: I think so_**

 ** _Sensei Wu: Quick, I think they're coming._**

 ** _Zane, Cole and Sensei Wu: *runs and hides*_**

 ** _Sensei Wu: Remember to review._**


	10. Chapter 10

Cole's P.O.V.

Two of Chen's guards threw Kai and Lloyd into a cell with Zane, Nya, Jay and I. Zane and I ran to help them while Nya stayed at Jay's side.

"Are you two OK," I asked.

"Yea, we are," Lloyd replied, "but Ninjago's not."

"What do you mean," Kai asked.

We were all looking at Lloyd for answers. He looked at his feet and mumbled something.

"What was that," I asked, hearing Lloyd mumble something.

"Ninjago's doomed!" Lloyd yelled.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"The powers Chen needs are to change his army into an army of Anacondria and take over Ninjago city, as well as blowing up this very island," Lloyd said.

"You mean he's going to kill us," I yelled out.

"Why didn't you say something," I didn't think he would get this far, I'm sorry," Lloyd said.

"Guys," Nya said.

We turned and Jay was paler than ever.

"The venge stone is slowly killing him," Zane said. "I'm afraid that if we don't find help, we won't be able to save him."

"Jay," Nya said, hugging him, and a faint smile came across his face.

I couldn't hold it in any longer and I fell to the ground in tears. I felt a hand on my back and looked up and saw Zane beside me.

"We'll be Ok, we can make it through this," Zane smiled.

I looked to Jay and saw him looking at me.

"Jay," I said, slowly standing up.

Nya turned and saw his eyes open.

"Jay!" she cried and hugged him.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"No, the venge stone is taking over and my powers are slowly dying," he said weakly.

"My mom told me about that," Lloyd said. "Venge stone doesn't kill the master, only the master's powers."

"So, Jay will lose his powers, but not his life," Nya said.

"Yes," Lloyd replied.

Nya turned, still hugging Jay, and cried. I couldn't help but smile, this was cute. They belonged together. When this is over, I'll get out of this relationship thing with Nya.

"But wait, we'll be down a ninja then," Kai said.

"No, you won't," Jay said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Jay looked to Nya, then at the ground.

"I've known a secret for a little while now, but I haven't said it," he said. "Nya, you're the master of water."

Nya's jaw dropped, and she passed out.

"Jay," Kai said.

"What, it's true," he said.

"It is," someone else added.

"Skylar," Lloyd jumped.

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry about everything, I really am," she said.

"Prove it," I said.

"Chen is bringing down all you masters, including me," she said.

"He's going to leave you to die," Kai said.

"He thinks I'll turn on him when he starts taking over Ninjago," she explained.

"Can you get us out of here," Lloyd asked.

I looked over to Jay and Nya. Then went over to help Jay wake Nya up.

"I can try," she said. "But my father has looked all the masters in here, the doors out have all been locked and he's moved on."

"According to my calculations, we have two hours before this island blows up," Zane said.

"Then let's get to work on getting everyone out," Kai said.

"You guys go, I'll be along with Jay and Nya in a minute," I said.

"Ok," Kai said and ran off.

I looked beside me and saw Jay's eyes staring at me.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked me.

"Jay, let me be honest with you," I said. "I never really liked Nya, I thought she liked me, but…."

"But what."

"If we get out of this alive, you and Nya can be together and I will back out of this relationship," I said.

Nya groaned, "what happened."

"You're Ok," Jay cried, hugging her.

I simply smiled, "let's go help the others and get off this island."

Jay smiled at me and we ran out to find the others.

Kai's P.O.V.

Skylor handed me a set of keys.

"These will open the cell doors, but we will need to find another way out," she explained.

"Lloyd and I will find our way out of here, you make sure that everyone's accounted for," Zane said.

"Ok, everyone, let's get to work," I said.

Skylor and I unlocked all the cell doors, letting everyone out.

"That's the last one," Skylor called.

"Where's my dad," Lloyd cried, looking around frantically

I looked and Garmadon was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll find him, you guys get out of here," I said.

"Let's go, we've only got 10 minutes," Zane cried.

I noticed Lloyd going through an air vent with everyone else and I ran off to find Garmadon.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

We got out onto the soft sand of the beach, the ocean ten feet from me.

"Ok, let's get out of here," Zane said.

"Wait, where's Kai?" Nya asked.

"And my dad?" I said.

"There's no time for that, this place is going to blow in one minute," Zane cried.

Jay grabbed Nya and Cole grabbed me and everyone summoned their dragons and took off. I looked behind me and saw the island explode. It knocked Cole around and I almost fell.

"No," I whispered.

They're gone. Kai and my dad, gone forever. They're really gone.

 _ **Sorry Kai and Garmadon fans, I had to. Review and tell me if you're enjoying this.**_

 _ **Lloyd: How could you!**_

 _ **I'm sorry. Plus this might possibly be my only update.**_

 _ **Zane: She has Skating and her brother has a hockey tournament.**_

 _ **I'm going to be busy because I still have some homework too.**_

 _ **Lloyd: So you aren't going to tell us what happens to Kai and my dad.**_

 _ **Misako: They're dead son, I'm sorry.**_

 ** _Lloyd: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

 ** _Review for more and I will try my hardest to update this. An I also have updated my Boarding School, ya it's back. Please review and watch for updates._**


	11. Chapter 11

Kai's P.O.V.

I ran through the halls in search for Garmadon, but was having no luck. I ran around a corner and saw Garmadon chained to a wall. I ran to him and started melting off the chains.

"Kai?" he whispered to me.

"Hang on, I almost have them," I said.

I finally melted the chains and helped Garmadon up.

"Quick, we need to…" I started.

"We don't have enough time," Garmadon said.

I felt the ground shaking, and I quickly put up my elemental shield, protecting me and Garmadon. The temple collapsed on top of us, surely everyone would think we're dead. I used all my energy to hold my shield up and stop everything from caving in on us.

"Kai, you're going to hurt yourself," Garmadon told me.

"If I stop, we'll die," I said, "I have to."

My eyes were closed in concentration, but I could tell Garmadon was shocked by his silence. I struggled to keep it open when I felt someone touch me hand. My energy level rises and I opened my eyes. Garmadon was helping me, but he was slowly lifting the two of us up, out of the rubble. Once out, the shield disappeared and we fell on the ground.

"Kai," Garmadon said.

I slowly stood up and looked at him. I noticed we were on a small island a short distance from Chen's.

"Thanks, but why?" he asked.

"Because you're important to Lloyd," I said, " and, you're important to me."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I've always seen you as a second father for me, same with Wu, but Lloyd is my best friend and whoever is important to him is important to me," I smiled.

"Thanks Kai," he said.

"Shall we go find the others," he asked.

I nodded and tried to summon my dragon.

"Kai, what's wrong?"

"I..I...I can't do it," I said.

"What do you mean?" Garmadon asked.

"I can't use my powers," I said.

"Your shield must have drained all your powers," Garmadon explained. "We'll just have to wait until you have enough energy."

I sighed. I hate waiting but I guess I have no other choice this time.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

We landed outside the Samurai X Cave and Cole lead me inside. I couldn't stop crying. I felt arms wrap around me and I saw my mom's bright eyes looking into mine.

"What happened?" Sensei asked.

"Kai and Sensei Garmadon are…...gone," Cole said.

"What!" Sensei yelled.

"The temple collapsed and the island exploded," Zane said.

Sensei turned to me and hugged me, "I'm so sorry, my nephew," he whispered in my ear.

"L-L-Let's m-m-m-make th-th-them p-p-proud a-a-and s-st-stop Chen," I said, trying to calm myself.

"Lloyd's right, we should stop Chen and make it so our brother and Sensei's deaths are taken lightly by Chen," Cole said.

"Let's go, the other masters are waiting," Zane said.

Jay placed a hand on my shoulder, and looked at me.

"You coming buddy," he asked.

I nodded and followed the others out of our base.

Jay's P.O.V.

I hated seeing the kid like this. He's lost both his father and his best friend now. Forever. I'll still be there for him though, and so will the others. I just worry that the loss of Kai and Garmadon may change him. He's always had that vibe that triggers my nerves and worries me. I feel like he may turn on us someday.

"Jay, this is the quietest you've been," Cole said, "like ever."

"I just got a lot going through my mind," I sighed.

"Ok, I was just worried about you," Cole said.

I smiled. At least, I know that there's some people I can trust.

We walked into a small white house in Metallonia.

"Ninja here," Karlof cried.

Skylor came over to us and gave Lloyd and hug.

"I'm so sorry," I heard her whisper into his ear.

I guess he's fine for now. I turned and walked over to Neuro.

"Hey, hows things," he asked.

"Ok, I guess," I sighed. "Things are so different without Kai."

"You'll pull through, I know you can," Neuro told me.

"I just don't know about Lloyd though," I told him. We were in a different room away from everyone now, in private.

"What do you mean," Neuro said.

"Kai was Lloyd's inspiration, his idol," I explained, "the only reason he became the green ninja is because of Kai."

"I see, and you're worried that he may change sides," Neuro said.

"A slight bit," I sighed.

"Everything will be fine, I'm sure," Neuro said with confidence.

I hope he's right.

Kai's P.O.V.

I sat on the sandy beach, awaiting Garmadon's return. He left about half an hour ago to find some food. I was growing bored. The sand played between my fingers and toes. My suit had small rips and tears in it around my wrists from all the chains I found myself in. All the event running through my head from the past few days. Especially the one about Lloyd, how he turned on me to join Chen. How could he do that to me? Why would he even consider doing it? I hear footsteps behind me and I turned around and saw Garmadon behind me, holding some berries in a empty coconut shell.

"Here, eat," he said.

I gladly took the berries and started munching on them.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We wait until your powers are strong enough to get us back to Ninjago," Garmadon said.

"I've rested a while, I think I can do it," I said.

"Try," is all he said.

I stood up, knocking the berries on the ground and summoned my dragon.

"Great job Kai, now we can get home," Garmadon cheered.

I smiled as he climbed on. I'm coming guys.

 _ **I had some of you going with it. I'm sorry I haven't updated, I'm trying my hardest and I'll get some more updating done over March Break. Just watch and rememeber to review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_This is the final Chapter!_**

Jay's P.O.V.

"We've lost too many to Chen," Zane said. "Now, we avenge our fallen friends!"

We all cheered.

"Let's do this!" Neuro yelled.

We ran outside and got on our dragons. I looked to Neuro, then to Cole and back to Neuro. I looked down and my dragon desummoned.

"Jay, aren't you coming," Cole asked.

"I-I-I can't, I just can't do it," I said.

"Jay, we can do it, you can do it," Cole said.

"No! Don't you see! I can't!" I yelled at him.

"Jay, calm down," Cole said.

"No! You don't understand, I'm done being a ninja, I'm done being the master of lightning," I yelled, "I'm done being your friend!"

Cole looked at me heart broken. I turned and ran, Lloyd called after me, but I refused to stop. When I finally stopped, it was because my legs gave out from under me. I looked around and found myself in a forest. The birds chirped all around me. I slowly stood up and continued walking for about five minutes until I came out into a village. I looked around and saw people screaming and running from something, but what.

"Well, well, well," a voice said behind me. I tensed up, but didn't look. "It's the master of lightning." I spun around and saw Chen staring right at me. "Where's the team?" He said.

I slowly started backing away, but I walked right into his followers arms. They grabbed me and I couldn't escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said, an evil grin spreading across his face.

My eyes widened as he got closer. I started fighting for freedom, but was unable to break free. I screamed, hoping someone would hear me.

Cole's P.O.V.

Jay ran away and all I could do was watch. Everyone else had left to stop Chen, it was just Neuro, Zane, Lloyd and I left, watching.

"What was that about?" I wondered.

Neuro sighed and I turned to him. "He's gotten really stressed out about things and I guess he couldn't take it any longer."

"Why didn't he just say something?" Lloyd asked.

"He wasn't sure how to," Neuro said.

"True, he usually makes a joke about his problems then gets over it," Zane said, "this one must have been really serious."

I looked and saw Jay was gone. I sighed.

"Let's worry about him after we stop Chen," I said.

"Cole, are you sure," Lloyd asked.

"I'm sure, "I said, "let's go."

With that, we set off after the other masters, in search for Chen.

Zane's P.O.V.

We flew over Ninjago, searching for Chen. It had been about an hour since Jay ran away from us. Then my scanner picked up serpentine.

"There, in the village," I said.

"Let's go," Lloyd cried.

The group of master we were in, Bolobo, Tox, Griffin, Neuro, Lloyd, Cole and me, started towards the ground. Neuro told Skylor we found them and she said they were on their way.

"Stick to the shadows, don't be spotted and save the people," Lloyd whispered to everyone.

With that, everyone went off in groups, Bolobo and Tox, Griffin and Neuro than us three ninja. Lloyd, Cole and I went around looking for people to save, then we found someone. I gasped.

"No," I whispered.

"What, what did you see," Lloyd asked.

"Jay," I whispered.

"He's here," Cole whispered.

"And captured," I replied.

"We have to save him," Lloyd said. "Even though he doesn't want to be one of us currently, he's still a person and it's our job to save him."

I nodded and looked, but he was gone.

"How?" I said, confused.

"Let me guess, he's gone," Cole said.

I nodded.

"Guys," Lloyd stuttered.

I looked over to Lloyd and saw one of Chen's followers had a sword pointed at him. Then I looked around and saw we were surrounded.

"Great," I sighed.

"Get up," the one follower ordered.

The three of us slowly rose to our feet, the followers watched with their swords raised. One of them wrapped their tail around me, trapping me.

"Zane!" Cole cried.

I twisted and turned, fighting for freedom, but the more I did, the harder it became. I eventually stopped and gave up. I looked and saw Lloyd and Cole were now trapped too.

"It's pointless trying to escape," I said.

One of the soldiers left and was now returning with Chen, Jay was tied up in venge stone chains.

"Looks like I just need one more," he said.

"No, this is all of us, he died in the explosion," I said.

"Really," Chen smiled. "Well then, I win."

I was ready to accept defeat. We lost, if we had another chance, it would end differently. I saw Cole was angry, rage in his eyes. And Lloyd was just teared apart, lost, the little boy he was before the Grundle, before he joined us. I sighed. This was the end of the ninja.

Kai's P.O.V.

I flew over the village where Garmadon said to go.

"There, I see them," he said.

"What are we waiting for," I said.

Then my dragon turned and started a nose dive towards Chen. It was at the last minute Chen looked up and saw me.

"No, no, no!" He cried and ran as I shot fire at him.

I stopped a few feet above the ground and cracked up laughing, seeing Chen cowering in fear. Garmadon was laughing to. We high fived and I chased after Chen. I followed him through the village, him running and tripping every now and then, until I cornered him. I desummoned my dragon and landed in front of him.

"It's over Chen," I said.

I through a net made of an invincible material on him and the Ultra dragon appeared and picked him up. I turned and saw the other masters catching his followers. Then I remembered, my teammates.

I ran through the streets and found them, slowly getting up as the anacondrai want-a-bes feld.

"Guys," I said.

"Kai!" Lloyd cried and ran to me.

"You're Ok," Zane said.

"Yes, and so is Garmadon," I said.

"No, he's not," a voice said behind me.

I looked and saw Skylor, "He fought a good fight, but him and Clouse are now trapped in the Cursed Realm."

I looked at Lloyd, who was crying into my chest. I hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered in his ear.

"It's Ok, I'll be fine," he said, wiping away a tear.

"Crap, Jay!" Cole cried, running towards an unconscious blue ninja.

"Jay!" I yelled, following.

We stopped and Zane joined us with lloyd. I slowly lifted his mask and saw I hit him when I shot fire at Chen.

"Jay, wake up," Cole said, shaking him.

I watched as Jay slowly came through. Cole and I helped him up.

"What happened," he asked.

"Chen's finally stopped and behind bars, Kai's alive and you're safe," Lloyd said.

Jay winced in pain as he took a step.

"Jay, you're hurt," Cole said.

Cole sat Jay back down and pulled up his pant leg. His whole right leg was bright red and bubbling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you," I said.

"It's Ok, accidents happen," he smiled.

I smiled back, he's the most forgiving of us. Cole got Jay on his back and piggy backed him the whole way back to the Samurai X Cave. It wasn't surprising far, it was really close. The other masters said they would round up all the followers and we could get Jay home. When we arrived, Jay was out again.

"Kai!" Nya cried and ran to me.

"You're alive," Sensei said.

Him being happy I was alive startled me a little, but I'm happy that he cares.

"Where my husband," Misako asked.

"He's…..in the cursed realm," Zane said.

Misako turned to Sensei and started crying.

"Wu, we've got a problem," Zane said.

"Kai kind of hit Jay with his fire and now he's out cold, again," Cole said.

"I see, bring him with me," Sensei said.

Cole and I followed Sensei into the back room, leaving everyone else behind. Cole laid Jay on a bed and he woke up.

"Sensei," he mumbled.

"You're Ok, Jay, just hang in there," Sensei told him.

Sensei walked over to a cabinet and opened it. He pulled out a white bottle and came back over.

"This will help heal the burns, then we'll cover them."

I recognised it as burn cream. Oh, the fun time I had with that, Sarcasm. I would always burn myself with the golden sword. That stuff helps, but it hurt when applied.

"Cole, you might want to help restrain him," I said.

Wu nodded as we took his arms. Now Jay panicked.

"Is this going to hurt?" He asked.

"A little," I said.

"You'll be fine," Sensei said.

Sensei then started rubbing a little bit of the cream on Jay's right leg. Jay flinched, his arms tensed up.

"Stop, it hurts, it hurts," he whinned.

"Jay, you'll be Ok," Cole said.

The two of us tried to help him. Finally, five minutes later, sensei was done his leg.

"That was one big burn Jay," he said.

"You're done," Jay said, almost in question.

"No, I still have the small one on you face," Sensei said.

Jay sighed.

"I know how you feel," I said.

"He does, we would do this every day when he was learning how to control his sword. He just didn't have anyone with him," Sensei said.

"You can do this Jay," I said.

Jay gave me a slight smile, then Sensei applied a small amount of cream to his face.

"Now, we're done," Sensei said.

Jay sat up, Cole and I helping him.

"Let me just grab some bandage to wrap your leg," Sensei said.

He grabbed the bandage and wrapped up Jay's leg. Then he got a pair of crutches, which I don't know where they came from, and handed the to Jay.

"Don't walk on your right leg, let it heal," he said.

"Ok," Jay said.

The burn is really that bad.

"Is it that bad," I asked Sensei.

"No, I fear that he injured his ankle too," Sensei said.

True, it was puffed up.

Then we celebrated our victory over Chen and then called it a night.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this story. If you want more Alternate endings or another one for a season I've already done. Let me know, as in vote on my poll. I love doing these for you guys and if you love them too, tell me which I should do next. Also, try some of my other stories if you haven't. And remember to review and tell me how I'm doing. Let me now somethings I can improve on. Please. Review. See you later.**_


End file.
